Fit Right In
thumb|300px Fit Right In — druga piosenka sezonu dziewiątego wykonana przez Rarity i Yonę. Tekst (wersja polska) |śpiewany = |muzyka = Daniel Ingram |tekst = |długość = 2:07 |tło nagłówka = #00AAE5 |kolor nagłówka = #3C55D3 |rozmiar nagłówka = 140% |wideo = }} :Rarity ::Bo jeśli wiesz, jak działa świat ::To też pewność siebie masz ::Nie tylko na tańcu polega bal ::Kto cię nauczy lepiej niż ja? :Rarity! :Yona: O, Yona wiedzieć! :Rarity: A kiedy już skończymy... ::Zatańczysz tak jak my ::Jakbyś wiele długich lat ::Znała nasz kucyków świat ::Zatańczysz tak jak my :Yona ::Jak wy! :Rarity ::Nie czekaj więcej ani dnia ::Każda dama tu miejsce ma ::Wybierzmy suknię ::Jeden kolor, wyjątkowy ton ::Warkocze precz ::Zmieńmy styl, to właśnie on ::Wyczyszczę róg i przyda się podcinanie ::Szczoteczka w ruch ::Ależ długie masz włosy te! ::Zbyt kręte, zbyt wprost ::Zbyt retro, nie to ::Jak Twilight, jak futro ::Coś znajdę, choćby jutro ::Bądź taka, jaka pragniesz być ::O tak, to dokładnie ty ::Spełnię wszystkie twoje sny ::Będziesz jak my ::Mam w głowie cały plan ::I wynik jego znam ::Yona najpiękniejszą z dam ::Zaraz będziesz... :Yona ::Yona będzie... :i Yona ::Jedną z nas/was :Yona ::O tak :Rarity ::Jakbyś wiele długich lat ::Znała nasz kucyków świat :i Yona ::Zatańczysz/ę tak jak my/wy :Rarity ::Jak wy :Yona ::Nie czekamy ani dnia ::Każda dama tu miejsce... :i Yona ::Maaaaa :Yona ::Bo nadchodzi wreszcie czas, by... :i Yona ::Być... jak... my/wy! Repryza :Rarity ::Poznałaś już nasz kucyków świat ::Zmieniłaś się i to jeszcze jak ::Czy czujesz też ten wyraźny znak? :Yona ::Zatańczę tak jak... :i Yona ::Myyy/wyyy :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Pinkie Pie ::Tańcz tak jak my! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Rarity ::The more you know how things are done ::The more confident you'll be ::There's more to a dance than just having fun ::And there's no better teacher than me :Rarity! :Yona: Oh, Yona see! :Rarity: When I'm finished with you ::You'll start to fit right in ::Listen to me when I say ::Once you learn the pony way ::You'll start to fit right in :Yona ::Right in! :Rarity ::No need to wait another day ::To be part of our smart soiree ::The perfect dress ::A color all the rage, but still unique ::Now loose the braids ::Try a style more fantastique ::Here's what we'll do: ::A horn-icure and a de-frizz ::We'll dry shampoo this ::Whatever yak part this is ::Too curly, too blue ::Too retro, too new ::Too Twilight, too furry ::We'll find one, don't you worry ::Choose what you want to be and be it ::Picture you to see and see it ::I'm the mare to guarantee it ::You'll fit right in ::My plan, my grand design ::Your friends will thrill to find ::A new you that's too divine ::Yeah, you're gonna— :Yona ::Yona gonna— :and Yona ::Fit right in :Yona ::Right in :Rarity ::Listen to me when I say ::Once you learn the pony way :and Yona ::You'll/I'll start to fit right in :Rarity ::Right in :Yona ::Yak not waste another day ::To be part of your pony... :and Yona ::Waaaaayyyyy :Yona ::Yak not waste another day to :and Yona ::Fit... right... in! Repryza }} :Rarity ::You've mastered so many pony ways ::And grown a lot in the past few days ::You've shown a turn that has earned our praise :Yona ::And now I fit right... :and Yona ::...in :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie ::You fit right in! Inne wersje en:Fit Right In Kategoria:Piosenki z 9 sezonu